Could This Really Be?
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon and now Bella is in College. When the Cullen's mysteriously come back. What is the reason for this? Is there trouble? And does Bella forgive them for leaving? Does she still love Edward? And what happens with Victoria?


**A/N: Wow, this story was really different than my current writing style. I'm excited to get back into this story. Hope you enjoy the fixed chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight.**

Bella walked along side her roommate Amy, finally done for the day. They had just finished their last classes and Bella was anxious to get back to her dorm. She was already rather bored with school, maybe it would have been easier if she knew what she wanted to do with her life, but she had no idea. When she was with Edward she had fully expected to eventually be a vampire and then she would be able to do whatever she wanted. She could keep going to school, learning something new each time. She would be with the Cullen's forever and every door would be open for her.

She lost herself in thought as she thought about the Cullens. Yes, she missed Edward a lot but she missed everyone else too. They had become so close in the short time they had been together. Being on the run from James and his friends and all that, it had been quite the experience. Of course an experience like that was only going to bring people closer together. She even missed Jasper and Rosalie, even if Jasper tried to kill her and Rosalie obviously hated her.

As she was lost in her own mind Bella lost track of her feet and was suddenly falling having tripped over air as usual. She was all braced for impact, but it never came. Instead Bella felt arms around her stomach and she was suddenly being pulled up to her feet. She was shocked, that was a sensation she hadn't had in a long time.

Before Bella even had the chance to turn around and see who it was that had saved her she heard Amy gasp and ask the person in question for their name. As soon as she heard the voice Bella's heart soared. "Alice!" she cried turning in her friends arms in order to hug her. It hadn't been the voice she had been hoping for, but still it was the next best thing. Alice had been there for her in so many ways and she was the best friend she had ever had.

Alice happily returned the hug and squeezed Bella as tight as she dare. She was careful, not wanting to break the poor little human. "Oh Bella, we missed you so much," Alice squealed into Bella's neck as she held her friend close. The two friends stood like that a moment and then Alice held Bella out at arm's length to allow her to talk. "Alice, I mis-" she started, but before Bella could get all her words out she was grabbed from behind and found herself hanging over the head of none other than Emmett. "Miss me little sis?" asked the giant, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Bella laughed and shook her head at the large man. "Yes Emmett, now put me down," she demanded trying to be stern. Not many people would be able to act so assertive around Emmett; he was a large man and could be considered scary to many people. Bella however was one of the few people who knew that he was genuinely harmless ad wouldn't think of hurting anyone unless they hurt him or someone he loved first.

The large man laughed and then moved to put Bella back on the ground as requested. Bella then took her chance to speak before anyone else managed to pop out and surprise her. She wouldn't mind if a certain someone finally decided to make an appearance, she doubted she would be so lucky though. "What are you two doing here?" she asked looking between the small pixie like girl and the large bear like man.

Emmett laughed and ruffled her hair while Alice rolled her eyes. "What do you think? We're going to school," explained Emmett, laughter clearly in his voice. Once finished there was another sound that almost startled Bella when she heard it. It was a coughing sound and Bella turned to see Amy there, who she had completely forgotten about. "Oh Amy, I'm sorry. This is Emmett Hale and Alice Cullen," she explained, introducing her roommate to her long lost friends. She didn't really bother with telling the others who Amy was. They were bold people and if they really wanted to know anything they could find out on their own. There were more important matters to address anyways. She hadn't seen them in three years, she had all of them. Speaking of all of them...

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked looking to see if maybe she had just missed them. In the Cullen family the couples usually didn't stray apart. Alice was always on Jasper's arm and Rosalie usually wasn't too far from Emmett. They were sort of a pair.

"Rose wouldn't come see you," Emmett offered, an apology on his face. An apology which wasn't necessary, it wasn't that big a surprise that Rosalie wouldn't want to come and see her. She was sure there were much better things to do around campus than go and see her. With one mystery out of the way Bella turned to look at Alice for an explanation as to Jasper's whereabouts. "Jasper is getting our registration all worked out," Alice explained a large grin on her face. Bella was amazed that after all their time together even speaking of Jasper had Alice in smiles. There had been a time when Bella had thought her relationship with Edward would have been like that. Oh how wrong she had been, but still. She had to know about him too. "What about Edward?"

Bella's face shifted into a frown as she watched Alice and Emmett share looks before Alice spoke. "Well, he hasn't come home," she offered, a sad look now on her face. Bella's mind reeled, what did she mean he hadn't come home? Where was he? She had assumed that he had left with his family like he said, traveling from one town to another making sure they weren't anywhere too long so no one got suspicious.

What was going on?


End file.
